goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
The Jewelpet Movie: Quest for the Golden Crown
Summary When Ms. Shikako Shikano is falsely accused of stealing Retsuko's golden crown, it's up to Ruby and Sapphire to retrieve Retsuko's beautiful crown or else Ms. Shikako Shikano will burn up! Transcript *French Narrator: Our story begins in Bikini Bottom's popular undersea eatery, the Krusty Krab restaurant, where... *camera pans down into Bikini Bottom in front of the Krusty Krab *Police: Back off! Back off! arms to back off at reporters/citizens *French Narrator: Hey, wait a minute. What is happening? *screen pans out to show the Challenge Island Kindergarten is surrounded by Japanese police and Japan Ground Self Defense Force soldiers. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Please settle down. to the Krusty Krab We've got a situation in there. I'd rather not discuss 'till my manager gets here. *Japanese lioness: off-screen Look, there she is. *pink limousine with orange flames drives up; Ruby, wearing pink shoes steps out of the vehicle when it is stopped, Ruby climbs out of the limousine. She walks toward the Challenge Island Kindergarten and blows a bubble *Ruby: Talk to me, Ms. Shikako Shikano. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Oh. It started out as a simple order: a hamburger with cheese. When the customer took a bite, no cheese! cries, but Ruby slaps her *Ruby: Get a hold of yourself, Shikako. I'm going in. walks in and sees a 5 year old Japanese boy shiba inu, extremely nervous, looking at his hamburger. Take it easy, friend. I'm the manager of this establishment. puts a briefcase down on a table. Everything's gonna be just fine. *Itachi: I'm really scared here, man. *Ruby: the briefcase. You got a name? *Itachi: Nervously Itachi. *Ruby: on gloves. You got a family, Itachi? chokes over his words, unable to speak. Ruby snaps. Come on, Itachi, stay with me. Let's hear about that family. *Itachi: I got a sister my age, a 1 year old brother and 1 year old sister and 25 year old parents. *Ruby: on a headset from the briefcase. That's what it's all about. I want you to do me a favor, Itachi. *Itachi: What? *Ruby: picks a slice of cheese out from her briefcase with some tweezers. Say "cheese." dramatically and slowly attempts to put the cheese on the hamburger. She then kicks the door open, Phil in his arms. The crowd gasps. The cheese on the Krabby Patty sparkles. Order up. *All Ruby: and then lift Ruby up on their shoulders. Three cheers for the manager! Hip! Hip! Honk! Hip! Hip! Honk! Hip! Hip! Honk! *continues from dream, the screen now shows Ruby in her bedroom. She turns off hee honking foghorn alarm clock. *Ruby: Hooray! Everyone! I had that dream again! And it’s finally going to come true! runs over to her calendar. Today! Sorry about this calendar. tears off the calendar page for the day before to reveal "June 1, 2017." On the page, it has a picture of the Challene Island Kindergarten 2 with rainbows and hearts around it. Because today is the grand-opening ceremony for Challenge Island Kindergarten 2, where Ms. Shikako Shikano will announce the new manager. *Garnet: Who will it be? *Ruby: Who's it gonna be, Garnet? Well, let's ask my wall of 374 consecutive employee-of-the-month awards. pulls up, revealing many "employee of the month" portraits SpongeBob E.O.T.M Awards: SpongeBob SquarePants! *Ruby: I'm ready. Promotion. into the walk-in shower, eats soap, inserts a hose in his head, and puffs up until soap comes out. SpongeBob then pulls out paper-like fabric, which he folds into his pants. The back springs off, revealing his rear, which he covers up. He blushes and walks offscreen sideways. Then he brushes his eyes with toothpaste and wipes off the foam Cleanliness is next to manager-lines. outside and runs around in circles I'm ready. Promotion. I'm ready. Promotion. *scene is zooming to Nyakkii Momoyama's house, and then cuts to Nyakkii Momoyama in her bathroom *Nyakkii Momoyama: ♪La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da dee, la da doo, la da dum.♪ *Nyakkii Momoyama and Ruby: unision ♪La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da d...♪ *Nyakkii Momoyama: Huh? *Ruby: ♪...ee, la da doo, la da dum, Bum Bum Bum, Da da da...♪ *Nyakkii Momoyama: her, and covers herself Ruby! What are you doing in here? *Ruby: I have to tell you something, Squidward. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Whatever it is, can't it wait until we get to work? *Ruby: There's no shower at work. *Nyakkii Momoyama: What do you want? *Ruby: I just wanted to say I'll be thanking you in my managerial acceptance speech today. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Get out! her out the window *Ruby: Okay. I'll see you at the ceremony. into Patrick, who comes out of his rock Patrick: That sounds like the manager of the new Krusty Krab 2.he doesn't have his trunks on Oops. Hold on.closes, with Patrick on it. Then it opens again with Patrick wearing his shorts Congratulations, buddy. *Ruby: Oh, thanks, Sapphire. And tonight, after my big promotion, we're gonna party till we're purple. *Sapphire: Oh, I love being purple! *Ruby: We're going to the place where all the action is. *Sapphire: You don't mean...? *Ruby: Oh, I mean. *Ruby and Sapphire: Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat! closes up on them, and opens up a few seconds later. They now have Goofy Goober hats on, and a record begins playing on a record player beside Patrick *Ruby & Sapphire: ♪Oh, I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah. You're a Goofy Goober, yeah. We're all Goofy Goobers, yeah. Goofy, goofy, goober, goober, yeah!♪ *Ruby: her watch I'd better get going. I'm ready. Promotion. I'm ready. Promotion. *Sapphire: Good luck, Ruby. Hey, look for me at the ceremony. I got a little surprise for you. ♪I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah.♪ away *scene cuts to a large crowd gathered in front of the Krusty Krab. Marcel Rabbit is on TV, reporting *Marcel Rabbit: Hello, GoCity! Marcel Rabbit here, coming to you live from in front of The Krusty Krab restaurant, for years the only place to get a delicious and mouthwatering Krabby Patty. Until today, that is. That's right, folks. Longtime owner Ms. Shikako Shikano is opening a new restaurant called The Krusty Krab 2! crowd applauds First of all, congratulations, Ms. Shikako Shikano. Shikako Shikano has a big grin on her face *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Hello. I like money. *Perch Perkins: What inspired you to build a second Krusty Krab right next door to the original? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Money. laughs *Catso is watching the entire scenario out the window of the Chum Bucket *Ratso Catso: Curses! It's not fair. Ms. Shikako Shikano is being interviewed by Marcel Rabbit, and I've never even had one customer! word "customer" is heard echoing in the kitchen. Dora groans and moans while sweating *Julie: Don't get worked up again, Ratso Catso, your father and I just mopped the floors. *Ratso Catso: Oh, mom and dad, if only I could have managed to steal the secret to Krabs' success, the formula for the Krabby Patty. Then people would line up to eat at my restaurant. Lord knows I've tried. I've exhausted every evil plan in my filing cabinet...from A to Y. *Julie: A to Y? *Ratso Catso: Yeah, A to Y. You know, the alphabet. *Mike: What about Z? *Ratso Catso: Z? *Julie: Z. The letter after Y. *Ratso Catso: through cabinet W, X, Y, Z. Plan Z Plan Z! Here it is, just like you said. *Julie: Oh, boy. *Ratso Catso: at Plan Z Oh! Oh! Ohhh! It's evil. It's diabolical. it It's lemon-scented. This Plan Z can't possibly fail! outside So enjoy today, Ms. Shikako Shikano, because by tomorrow, I'll have the formula. Then everyone will eat at the Chum Bucket, and I will rule the world! All hail Plankton. All hail Plank...! runs by and unknowingly squashes him Ow! SpongeBob: I'm ready, promotion... I'm ready, promotion... Plankton: being stepped on by SpongeBob Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! SpongeBob: running Eww, I think I stepped in something. to scrape Plankton off. Plankton yelps when SpongeBob tries to scrape him off Plankton: Not in something, on someone, you twit! SpongeBob: Oh. Sorry, Plankton. at smeared Plankton and pulls him off his shoe Are you on your way to the grand-opening ceremony? Plankton: No, I am not on my way over SpongeBob to the grand-opening ceremony. four times I'm busy planning to rule the world! Chuckles SpongeBob: Well, good luck with that. off I'm ready. Promotion. I'm ready. Promotion. Plankton: Stupid kid. back to the Chum Bucket *Mr. Krabs is at a stand in front of the Krusty Krab 2. The crowd is still gathered there, seated *Mr. Krabs: Welcome. Welcome, everyone, to the grand opening of The Krusty Krab 2! *crowd applauds *Patty Rabbit: We paid $9 for this? *Mimirin Midorihara: I paid $10! *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Now, before we begin with the ribbon-cutting, I'd like to announce the name of our new manager. crowd applauds again *Ruby: wildly Yay! Yeah! Yeah! Now we're talking! Yeah! towards Squidward and shushes him *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Yes. Well, anyway... The new manager is a loyal, hard-working employee. *Ruby: Thinking Yes. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: The obvious choice for the job. *Ruby: Thinking She's right. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: A name you all know. It starts with an S. *Ruby: Thinking That's me. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Please welcome our new manager....Shimajirō Shimano! banner falls with Squidward's face on it. The crowd begans to cheer and clap, but Ruby did instead. *Ruby: Yes! Yeah! around then he shakes Squidward's hand Oh, better luck next time, buddy. as he runs to the stage Yeah! All right! the microphone People of GoCity, as the manager of- *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Uh, Ruby. *Ruby: Hold the phone, folks, I'm getting an important news flash from Ms. Shikako Shikano. Go ahead, Ms. S. Shikako Shikano whispers into her ear. I'm making a complete what of myself? Shikako Shikano whispers again The most embarrassing thing you've ever seen? Shikako Shikano whispers a third time And now it's worse because I'm repeating everything you say into the microphone? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Oh, for crying out loud, Ruby! You didn't get the job! *Ruby: What? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: You... did not... get... the job. *Ruby: But... But why? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Ruby, you're a great fry cook, but I gave the job to Shimajirō Shimano because being manager is a big responsibility. Well, let's face it, he's more... mature than you. *Ruby: I'm not... mature? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Mam, I mean this in the nicest of ways, but there's a word for what you are, and that word is... now, let's see... *Sakurako Koinuma: Dork? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: No, wait, that's not right. Not a dork. *Marurin Sasaki: A goofball? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Closer, but no, no, no. *Kento Koshiba: A ding-a-ling. *Monta Kimura: Wing nut. *Kikko Hayashida: A Knucklehead McSpazatron! *Ms. Shikako Shikano: OK, that's enough! Look, what I'm trying to say is, you're just a kid. And to be a manager, you have to be a lady. Otherwise they'd call it "kid-ager." You understand-ager? I mean, you understand? *Ruby: I guess so, Ms. Shikako. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Ruby? *walks away *Ruby depressed: I'm ready. Depression. I'm ready. Depression. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Poor kid. *appears flying a small plane with a "Go Ruby" banner. *Sapphire: Hooray for Ruby! Hooray for Ruby! *accidentally hits the stage which sets on fire. Everyone except for Sapphire runs away. *Sapphire: Let's here it for Ruby! Hello? Where did everybody go? Did I miss something? Did you see me flying a small plane? *French Narrator: Later that evening. *that evening, Ratso Catso is traveling through the sky on his jetpack. He stops in front of a giant castle. *Ratso Catso: Time to put Plan Z into effect. Starting at the castle of Queen Retsuko. *is sitting in her throne with her 7 year old son Benjiro and 7 year old daughter Asuka. *Fenneko: The royal court is now in session. Bring the prisoner forward. bring a 9 year old prisoner shiba inu shaking nervously. *Retsuko: So, you have confessed to the crime of touching the queen's crown? *Prisoner: Yes, but... *Retsuko: But, what?! *Prisoner: But it's my job, Your Highness. I'm the royal crown polisher. *Retsuko: Well, then I guess I can't execute you. 20 years in the dungeon it is. *Asuka: Mommy!! the crown polisher. You're free to go. *Crown Polisher: Bless you, Princess Asuka. away *Retsuko: Asuka, how dare you defy me?! *Benjiro: Why do have to be so mean? *Retsuko: I am the queen. I must enforce to laws of Japan. *Asuka: Benjiro and I wish you'd try a little love and compassion instead of these harsh punishments. *Fenneko: That would be nice. hits her on the head with her diamond scepter. *Retsuko: Fenneko and Tsunoda, clear the room. I wish to speak to my two 7 year old children Benjiro and Asuka. except Retsuko, Benjiro and Asuka leave. Retsuko then shows Benjiro and Asuka her crown What is this, Asuka? *Asuka: Your crown? *Retsuko: And what does this crown do? *Asuka: *Retsuko: This crown does much more than this. the crown on a pillow on a stool. While her back is turned, Ratso Catso peeks out from behind the crown, snickering evilly No, this crown entitles the one who wears it to be in charge of Japan. One day, you will wear this crown. *Benjiro: Mom, your "crown"... *Retsuko: What the...? that her crown is missing My crown!! Aaaaaahhh! Someone has stolen the royal crown!! *Ratso Catso: see him leaving the castle with the crown I got it. I got it! flies past Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat, which we get a view of inside. The bar is filled with people eating ice cream. Suddenly, a Goofy Goober Clock speaks *then see Ruby sobbing at the Nut Bar. *Ruby: All right. Get it together, big girl. I know. I'll just stop thinking about it. Hey, you know, I actually feel a little better. I don't even remember why I was sad. *Sapphie: Hey, it's the new Challenge Islande Kindergarten cafeteria manager! starts crying again Wow, the pressure's already setting in. *Ruby: No Sapphire, you don't understand. I didn't get the promotion. *Sapphie: What? Why? *Ruby: Ms. Shikako thinks I'm a kid! *Sapphie: her forehead What?! That's insane! *Ruby: I know. *Sapphire: *Retsuko: flashes NO!!!! I'm on to you, Ms. Shikako! You have stolen the royal crown, you cannot deny! For, clever as you are, you left one damning piece of evidence at the scene of the crime! up a piece of paper and shows it to Ms. Shikako. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: "I stole your crown. Signed, Ms. Shikako Shikano?!" *Carl: impersonates another voice Hi, Ms. Shikako. This is Carl, the guy you sold Neptune's crown to. Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Retsuko's crown. Shikako tries to stop the machine by breaking it but it continues to play I sold it to a guy in Sanrio City, and I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Retsuko's crown. Shikako Shikano rips the phone from the cord, but the phone still works for a brief moment Which is now in Sanrio City. Goodbye. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Heh, heh... Don't you just hate wrong numbers? *Retsuko: MY CROWN IS IN THE FORBIDDEN SANRIO CITY?!!!!! Screams *Ratso Catso: Plan Z. We love Plan Z. *Shreeky: Our friends and I agree with you, Ratso Catso. *Retsuko: screaming Prepare to burn, Ms. Shikako Shikano! *male shiba inu is kicked through one of the Yakuza Tug windows and lands next to Ruby and Sapphie, with many broken bones. His leg twitches. The two look through the broken window, and see Bosozoku thugs and Yakuza gang members fighting, becoming drunk, and playing pool as Pridelander lionesses are fighting. Several Pridelander lionesses are on their backs kicking their feet into the air as the other Pridelander lionesses are on top of them while fighting. The inside is a disaster. Everything is cracked or splintered, and the dim lights make everything look red. "R.I.P." is written in spray paint on a wall with a dead or knocked out Yakuza gang member below it. They see the car jacker playing pool with the key hooked onto his belt. *Ruby: There it is, Sapphie. The key! Now, how are we gonna get it? *Sapphie: I know. Walk in and ask for it. *Yakuza Thug: inside. What are you looking at? hears the punching sounds and pain cries inside *Ruby: Sapphie, that's a terrible idea. Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Movies by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2017 videos Category:Series based on Maple Town Category:Series based on Jewelpet